El Tigre Peanuts06
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Un breve MannyxFrida, previo a mi sorpresa del fic #30!


¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Por fin me ha regresado la inspiración, y este es un previo a un fic que haré (espero hacerlo pronto jejeje) en verdad espero que les agrade. En este fic, Manny y Frida tienen 16 añitos, y es algo breve, pero como dije, es solo el prólogo a un fic aun mayor, jujuju… XD ignórenme, esa fue mi pequeña risita maquiavélica.

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**El Tigre Peanuts_06**

-¡¡¡SÍ!!!...

Ese, fue nuestro grito de salida de la escuela tras escuchar la campana que nos anuncia el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, y como siempre, tú y yo ya andamos planeando maldades para esta tarde, pero mañana, mañana no habrá nada de eso, mañana es un día particular, porque debemos ir a comprar todo nuestro arsenal para este verano: trajes de baño, gafas de sol, bloqueador, toallas, sandalias para la arena, sombrillas… jejeje, esto le saldrá caro a mi papá, ¡muahahahaha!… no me escucharon decir eso… en fin, mañana comenzaremos oficialmente nuestro verano juntos, pero este será el mejor de todos, porque estaremos solos: solo tú, yo, la playa, y un delicioso coctel de frutas helado mientras disfrutamos del panorama… y de fastidiar a unos cuantos turistas que se nos crucen en el camino jajaja; lo mejor es el pensar que te tendré para mí solo, sin papá ni Granpapi o tus padres y hermanas alrededor, y mi mamá tampoco estará ahí, será nuestro primer viaje totalmente solos, cortesía de mi primo Edgar, que necesita a alguien que le cuide la casa mientras él se va por dos largas semanas al extranjero… claro que omití ese pequeño detalle con mi papá jeje; pasada la tarde de fastidiar al perro del vecino con la manguera y el lodo de las macetas de su casa, te vas a tu casa para descansar y vernos mañana temprano para ir a comprar las cosas…

8:00 am en punto, y ya estoy frente a tu casa, tu sales tan alegre como siempre, ninguno desayunó, hoy queremos algo diferente, así que desayunar juntos es nuestra opción…

El centro de temporadas de la ciudad, el lugar en donde todas las tiendas actualizan mercancía según la temporada, y hoy se respira el verano, tanto que decidimos desayunar un increíble plato caribeño de pescado con ensalada y jugo de mango, ya estamos entrando en ambiente:

-¡Manny mira!

-¿qué?, ¿algún villano? –me preocupo por tu reacción.

-dah* no~, eso, abrieron una nueva tienda de trajes de baño…

Vaya que te emocionas, bueno, y como no, gracias a la intervención de tu mamá, tu papá te dejó cambiar este año de traje, ya no querías ese típico traje de una sola pieza, ahora querías algo más "acorde" a ti, lo que me resulta un tanto extraño:

-¿todavía quieres cambiar tu traje de baño? Pero si el que tienes te luce genial, no veo para que quieres cambiar algo con lo que te ves realmente bien.

-¿qué?

-… nada… -uff* de repente hace calor… yo no le dije nada…

Luego de tus súplicas para que te acompañara y te ayudara a escoger tu nuevo traje, accedí, aunque no muy de buena gana, es decir, ¿qué haría un chico de mi edad metido en una tienda buscando ropa para chica, sin mencionar que yo no veo como podría yo serte de ayuda en este caso?… vaya, sí que hay muchos chicos y hombres aquí, pensé que solo habría mujeres… en fin, yo escojo un simple traje de baño para mi: bermudas, como siempre, a mí que más me da, lo compro solo porque el asno de Granpapi se comió el mío hace un mes.

-¡creo que encontré lo que buscaba Manny!, iré a probármelo ¿esta bien?

-como quieras, me sentaré en la silla que está frente al probador… -¡ok! Demasiada indiferencia de mi parte, pero ¿qué querían?, solo es un estúpido traje de baño, no le veo el alboroto…

--Manny~… ¿Cómo me veo? -…

A partir de aquí narro yo amigos, porque Manny ya tiene la mente en blanco, aunque no lo culpo: un chico de 16 años que está metido en una tienda de trajes de baño, que expira hormonas hasta por las orejas, que ha sentido cierta atracción desconocida hacia su mejor amiga desde hace unos años, y que ahora la ve frente a él, modelando un bikini rojo-vino, sin tirantes, ceñido a su ahora más desarrollado cuerpo… bueno, creo que el charco de baba bajo sus pies provocado por su boca totalmente abierta habla por sí solo, ¿no creen? Frida, no tubo que escuchar a Manny, solo se acercó de forma seductora y usó un solo dedo colocado en su mentón para cerrarle la boca:

-… gracias Manny, con eso me basta, me lo llevo…

-… ajá~

Sabrán, que a Rodolfo le salió un poco caro el ataque hormonal de Manny, ya que él pagó por el provocativo… corrijo, MUY MUY MUY provocativo traje de baño de Frida, el cual costó $270 dólares, pero hay que ver el lado positivo:

Manny va a ver a Frida en ese bañador por dos semanas enteras.

Y el trajecito venía acompañado por un pareo que hacía juego jejeje.

Pronto llegarán las vacaciones de estos dos, Frida las espera con ansias… y Manny… él está soñando con Frida haciendo un baile hawaiano para él usando su nuevo traje de baño…

-… Friiiida…

Humf* dejémoslo soñar en paz, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que está soñando, aunque el charco de baba en la almohada habla por sí solo, ¿no creen? Yo sí…

**Fin… casi el fin… ¡de acuerdo!... solo es el fin de este capítulo-fic, después sabrán el resto de la historia…**

¿Qué les pareció?... ¡necesitamos limpieza en el panorámico de la tienda… y que alguien desinfecte la almohada por favor! -¡OYE! -¿qué? Yo no te dije que dejaras la bocota abierta, ¿o sí Manny? –grrr –como sea, los espero en futuros fics amigos, y para aquellos que piensan que he cambiado a El Tigre por Combo Niños, no es así, solo he estado subiendo algunos trabajos que ya tenía hechos mientras hago el último premio, y trabajo en una sorpresa por mi fic #30 ^w^, misma razón por la que he detenido mis fanarts de El Tigre. Pero no se preocupen, aun adoro ambas series, y seguirán recibiendo historias mías sobre ellas.

Se cuidan amigos.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
